Escaping from the Enemies' Camp
by 101stellastella
Summary: Only few have escape the camp where the brother hood has been brainwashing 'campers' with powers, and it's these five unlikely heroes. They each have a power that the brain wants. Can they make it to the titans before they get captured? Read and review!;P
1. Chapter 1

Killer Camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: A snappy escape**

Rose looked around. She seemed to be in some sort of camp. Rose tried to get up, but metal cuffs restrained her. "Well, it seems our sleeping beauty has finally awaken. We warned you that you would never get out of here. You and some of the campers that followed you are going to punished once the Brain gets here." said Rouge.

Rose looked around, she noticed a pale girl with waist long black hair and blue eyes was on the bed next to her. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Rose noticed a weird mark on her neck. On the others side of her, a tan girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white tan top with an X that had a green eye in the middle of it and a red mask that reminded her of a sidekick, she couldn't remember the name.

Rouge smiled then left. "We need to get out of here." said the girl with a weird mark on her neck. "I got people who should be here in anytime. We should be able to escape after I start the 'main cabins' on fire." said the girl with the eye on her shirt. There were a few pounds on the roof and someone broke through the window. A boy that looked a lot like the girl with the eye and a blonde man with blue eyes carrying a baseball bat.

"Thought you girls might need some help." said the man. "Where do we go?" said the girl with the eye on her shirt. "I know, just let us go first!" said Rose. The boy looked at the girl Rose presumed was his sister. "Why didn't you just burn the cuffs?" he said. "Because I will burn myself with the hot metal. The key is on the wall over there." said his sister. The man grabbed the key off of its hook and unlocked all of the girls. "Where do we go?" asked the boy. "Follow me." said Rose.

They ran out of the cabin and hid behind a wall. "Sabrina, can you make a distraction?" asked the boy. The girl with the green eye nodded and smiled wickidly. "You bet." she said. She held her hand towards the cabins where Rouge and the captors slept. The cabins bursted into flames. Rose didn't even ask she gestured them to follow her and they ran into the woods.

They stopped five minutes later in a clearing. "Is anyone going to explain what just happened back there and what exactly is wrong with the camp?" asked the girl with the weird mark. Rose nodded, still panting. "I can." she said. They all turned to her. "We're listening." said the man.


	2. Not What You Think

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Not what you think**

Rose sighed, "I just want to tell you guys before I start that even though what I'm about to tell you seems crazy, I'm not insane. The camp was one of the Brother Hood of Evil's bases. They would kidnap people with powers and take them to the camp to brainwash them. They would use the camp as a cover so the police wouldn't have a reason to storm the place. They took me away from the greenhouse I used to live at once one of their spies confirmed I had powers. They took me there and tried to brainwash me with the milky liquid they serve there. I didn't drink it so I wasn't brainwashed. I figured out a way back to civilization." she said.

Everyone stared at her amazed. "What is your power?" asked the boy. Rose smiled as a tree extended out to her head and patted it. "I can control or communicate with nature. My name is Rose, but when I decide to help the police out with criminals, I'm called Thorn." she said.

"I'm Farris. I can teleport, phase through objects, read minds, sense nearby things, shot pink lasers, and open portals, as long as I know where I'm going (sorry Ashkosh, if I didn't do that, no plot). I'm a demon." said the girl with the mark on her neck. "What up with the mark on your neck?" asked the boy. "It's a demon bite, if a demon bites you on your birthday, you become one of them." said Farris.

"I'm Sabrina aka Letra. I can make things start on fire with mind. When I get angry, my powers get out of wack." said the girl with an eye on her shirt. "I'm Dustin. No powers, but I got sucked into this mess thanks to my sister." said the boy. "I'm Sam Gold, I can copy any skill and knowledge as long as they're not a meta-human." said the man.

They looked at each other, then at Rose. "You said you know the way." said Sabrina. "I actually don't, but the forest does." said Rose. "What! Does that mean we are lost?" asked Dustin. "Calm down, if the forest knows where to go, Rose can ask it to tell us." said Farris. Sam looked at Rose. "You do know what you're doing, right?" he asked.

Rose nodded and she turned to the plants in front of them. After a few seconds, the plants spread apart to show a path. "Follow me. Sam, we need you at the back to look out for anyone." said Rose. Sam nodded and they formed a single filed line and walked through the path. After Sam entered the trail, the plants behind them closed back together to fill in the gap.

Notes:

Sabrina belongs to Pokermorph

Sam Gold belongs to anon

Farris belongs to Ash-Kosh

Rose is mine

a.t- I need you to narrow nari's powers to like two or three, and try to make them related to each other.

Reviews for Escape from the Enemies' camp:

Pokermorph- Opps, sorry. I kinda forgot.

anon- Glad you like it.


	3. Dangerous Run Ins

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Dangerous Run ins**

"Rose, is the path supposed to close up like that?" asked Dustin. Rose nodded and said, "If it didn't, we would be tracked very easily." "We should make a camp. It's going to be dark soon." said Sam. "I call making the camp fire!" said Sabrina. Rose gave her a look and said, "Only branches and sticks on the ground, nothing living." Sabrina nodded.

"Where are we going to get food?" asked Dustin. "We'll deal with that later. Sam and I will make the makeshift shelter. Farris, can you keep guard?" asked Rose. Farris nodded and smirked.

When they were almost done with the camp, Farris, who was talking to Rose, froze. "Guys, something dangerous is close. We should have Sabrina destroy everything and move on. As soon as possible." said Farris. "Are you sure?" asked Dustin. Farris nodded. "Let's get going." said Rose. Sabrina was about to blast a nearby tent, but something picked her up and threw her against a tree.

Mallah laughed, and said, "You really thought you would get away from us? No one can save you now!" Sam threw a knife at Mallah, but the ape caught the knife, and tossed Sam aside and left him unconscious. Mallah walked up to Sabrina, so he could pick her up along with Sam. Dustin immediately put himself between them, but was tossed on top of Sam.

Rose made the roots of the nearby trees grow up out of the ground and wrap around Mallah. Mallah roared, then threw the knife at Rose at an incredible speed. Before Rose could even react, Farris jumped in the way. She groaned and fell to the ground. Rose thrusted her hands towards Mallah, and wild rose vines surrounded him and shot out thorns.

The vines wrapped around him and pulled him into the wilderness. Rose rushed over to Farris. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "We're friends aren't we. I'll heal, but you wouldn't." said Farris. Rose smile and as gently as she could, pulled the bloody knife out.

After Farris' stomach wound was bandaged, Rose woke up everyone else and urged them to find a new place to sleep just in case. Farris leaned on Rose was they walked into the forest. "Where exactly will those vines take ape face?" asked Sabrina. "I don't know. I just told them to take Mallah somewhere far away from here and take him to a place where he would be punished.

"Well, at least we won't be seeing him for a while." said Farris. "We better hurry and get you to a hospital." said Sam. "I'll heal, in fact if you peal back the bandages, it would look a lot better." said Farris. "Well, first chance we get, we'll take you to someone who can look at it if it doesn't heal too well. I owe you big time." said Rose. "You're the one who got us out of the camp. I say we're about even." said Farris.

Reviews for Escape from the Enemies' Camp:

Ash-kosh- Glad you don't mind

Pokermorph- Yup.

anon- No problem


	4. Putting up Camp

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Putting up camp**

Rose and Sabrina let Farris lean on them. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Sabrina. "I'm good. It just looks bad because I haven't been able to meditate." said Farris. "This looks like a good spot to camp. You guys set up, I'll help Farris." said Rose.

While everyone else set up shelter, Rose helped Farris sit up. Rose decided to help everyone else after she made sure Farris was okay and meditating. Within fifth-teen minutes, they were able to get everyone accommodated. "Tomorrow, we can have Sabrina burn down everything we don't need so they can't track us. I'll have the soil absorb the ashes." said Rose.

"Um, now that we're all settled, what are we going to eat?" asked Dustin. Rose smiled and a branch pelted them with fruit and berries. "Sorry, they don't like giving their fruit unless we really need it. We can plant the seeds tomorrow to make it up to them." said Rose. They silently ate.

Rose walked over to Farris, who was still meditating, and shook her shoulders. When Farris looked up, Rose said, "I figured you would need to eat. It's not meet, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Farris smirked and took the fruit.

"Thanks." said Farris. "How's your stomach?" asked Rose. Farris smirked again and said, "It's a lot better then before. I should be able to walk, even though I'll have a bit of a limp. If I meditate again before we start walking tomorrow, it should be better."

"Good, we might need you soon, if the Brother Hood finds out that Mallah has gone missing." said Rose. "Yeah, what is wrong with those people?" asked Farris. Rose shrugged, "They probably were all dropped on their heads as babies." she suggested. "Who are we going to get to help us?" asked Sam.

"We are going to the people who have been able to actually beat this team. We're going straight to the Teen Titans. They'll help us get back to our families, and free all of the other people trapped in the camp." said Rose. "Yeah, I've heard of those guys. They're so cool! Do you think they'd give me autographs?" asked Dustin. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Probably not, they're going to be too worried about the brother hood." she said.

"When do we get there?" asked Sam. "I think we should get there tomorrow. We probably should clean up some though." said Rose. "Well, let's get to sleep. I have a feeling that we're going to need it." said Farris. Everyone agreed and went to bed.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' camp:

IzEllie- Thanks. The reason I don't put a new paragraph for everytime someone speaks is that the paragraphs would be short and a waste of space.

a.t.- Don't worry about her. I'll put her in eventually.

s.t- I didn't get any emails saying anything about United with the Enemy. I didn't update in nine days because that story ended and my new story was taking in oc's from readers. I was giving them time to voluenteer a character. By the way I'm not taking any new characters for this story.

a.t.- Glad you like it.

anon- Glad you think the story is awesome.


	5. New Companions

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: New companions.**

When Sabrina finished burning down everything, Rose made the soil engulf the ashes. After half an hour walking through the woods, Farris stopped walking and froze. "Someone is coming." she said. Everyone stopped. Sam took his knife out of his pocket, and tossed a dagger to Dustin. Sabrina's hands combusted into fire. Roots raised out of the ground.

A man wearing some mechanical suit ran, but stopped when he saw them. "Get out of my way. I have a deposit to hide." he said, carrying some bags of money. "Who are you?" asked Dustin. "I'm Dr. Light. Evil genius, and now rich dude." said the man. "On that case…" said Rose as she raised the roots, which wrapped around the man. "We still got company." said Farris.

A girl walked up to Dr. Light. She was wearing a dusty blue tank top and capries. She had grey eyes. (sorry a.t., forgot what she looked like) "I'm Nari. Winds, take the supposed genius to jail." said the girl. Dr. Light's money blew away, Rose had the roots let him go. Dr. Light blew away, screaming.

"This is Sabrina, Dustin, Sam, Farris, and I'm Rose." said Rose. Nari nodded. "The winds have told me you needed assistance. I'll take you to the titans." she said. "So, what can you do?" asked Dustin. "I can create windstorms, tornadoes, manipulate air, and can speak to the wind." said Nari. "So, pretty much what Rose does, except she does that with plants." said Farris. "Yes, I know all your powers and why you need the titans." said Nari.

"Come, the city is not far." said Nari. The group looked at each other then followed her. Within an hour, they found themselves at the edge of Jump City. "I can see the tower from here." said Dustin. "Yeah, it's so cool!" said Sabrina. "I know where to go from now. Stay close, I'm going to teleport us to the tower." said Farris. With that they all disappeared.

Sabrina fell down when she found herself on the rocks in front of the tower. "So what do we do, knock?" asked Sam. Rose shrugged, "It's better then breaking in." she said as she rang the doorbell. "I never thought that superheroes would need a doorbell." said Farris.

"Dudes, someone's at the door." said Beast Boy, playing video games with Cyborg. "Why don't you get up and answer it then?" asked Raven, not looking up from her book. "Friends, I have heard the bells of the door ringing. Shall I answer to see what companions are at the door?" asked Starfire. "Go ahead Star." said Robin.

Starfire flew over to the door and opened it. "We need your help." said Rose. "Please, please come in. Tell us why you need our assistance." said Starfire. They walked in, all of the titans stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

Reveiws for Escaping from the Enemies' camp:

anon- Sorry, I didn't know that.

s.t.- Don't worry about it.


	6. Huh?

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Huh?**

"Well Farris, I see you've been doing good." said Raven. Rose looked at Farris, "Huh?" she asked. "I bailed out Raven here when she got captured by my brother. (Connections by Ash-Kosh, really good. Go and read it when you're done with this one). "Why are you guys here?" asked Robin.

"Well, that's a long story." said Dustin. "I'm Rose, this is Dustin, Sam Gold, Sabrina, Farris, and that's Nari." said Rose. "We know Nari. What up girl? Good job with Dr. Light! I never seen him so willing to go to jail." said Cyborg. "Anyways. We each have been kidnapped by the Brother Hood and was taken to this weird camp." said Sabrina. "Camp. Dude, did you bring back any smores?" asked Beast Boy. Raven slapped the back of his head impatiently.

"He used the camp, which was in an isolated area, as a cover so anyone investigating wouldn't figure it out. He brainwashes all the people he capture with this liquid that looks like milk to make them stay put. I stopped drinking it and almost escaped, but they found me." said Rose.

"We didn't drink as much of it as we were supposed to and knew something was up so we followed her. We left Sam and Dustin so that they can find more sane campers. But Rouge found us and captured us." said Sabrina.

"They took us to a room and strapped us down. Rouge left to go get Brain. That was when Sam and Dustin broke us loose and we followed Rose all the way here. On the way ape face almost killed Rose, but I jumped in the way and took the knife. I'm better now, but the mutated monkey was sucked into the forest by Rose's powers." said Farris.

"What can you do?" asked Robin. "I can do things like Raven, except I also shoot lasers from my hands." said Farris. "I manipulate plants and talk to them." said Rose. "I can copy any skill or knowledge from any regular person." said Sam. "I can mentally start fires." said Sabrina. "I just kick but like Robin here. By the way, can I have some autographs." said Dustin. "Dude! Of course. Do you want to take a picture with me too?" asked Beast Boy. "I', glad I polished my metal." said Cyborg.

"Guys, that's going to have to wait until later." said Robin. "Dude, loosen up. Our fans need us." said Beast Boy. Raven slapped the back of his head again. "Please, tell me what this graphs of auto is." said Star. "It's our signatures and pictures." said Robin. "Well, we must if it's normal earthly behavior. I must get my makeup on. I shall help Raven with her up of make also." said Star excitedly. Raven's face was paler then usual. "Uh, guys. Brainwashed campers. Brotherhood of Evil. We should probably hurry up before Brain finds out we know." said Robin. "I can teleport us there. It'll be quicker." said Farris. Robin nodded. And everyone, including Beast Boy and Cyborg who were fighting over who gets the picture first, disappeared.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' camp:

a.t.- Glad you like the story.

a.t- Oh sorry, it's a little too late now.


	7. Blending into the Crowd

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Blending into the crowd**

They hid in the trees. "Beast Boy, scout the area." said Robin. "I'll help him. The winds will tell me what they have seen and heard." said Nari. Robin nodded. "What do we do?" asked Dustin. "Um, I say we look for brain. I heard that the 'headmaster' supposedly lived in that cabin." said Sabrina.

"I can pretend to be a camper and sneak up on him." said Sam. "Actually, I know some people that could help." said Rose. "What? I thought you didn't know anyone else?" asked Dustin. "I wanted to make sure that the Brother hood wouldn't find out if we got captured." said Rose.

"Well, how do we get to them?" asked Cyborg. "I already sent out a sign to them. They'll be coming to us." said Rose. A few minutes later, there was a bird's call. Rose answered it. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blouse with a sun on the front and a pink shirt appeared. Along with the girl, and a girl who was wearing camoflouge.

"This is Sunny Day aka Summer and Chameleon aka Cammy. Sunny Day can control the weather and Chameleon can blend into her surroundings." said Rose. Beast Boy landed and changed back to his normal form. "Dude, this will be easy. All Sunny has to do is create a tornado and the brother hood will be long gone." he said. "Sorry, my powers can only do what the weather patterns will permit without destroy it's fragile system." said Sunny.

"Besides, Brain has a huge collection of mindless minions now. I say we start by freeing those, help them escape, and then take care of the brotherhood." said Chameleon. "Good idea. Chameleon, take care of the liquid they're using to brain wash people. Sunny, do you think you could make it storm so the brother hood won't be able to check up on their campers?" asked Robin.

"Good timing, we need some rain. It's been like a drought around here. One nasty storm coming up." said Sunny Day. Sunny extended her arms to the sky and threw back her head. Within a few seconds, dark clouds rolled in. "Man, now my armor is going to rust." said Cyborg.

"Dudes, I think we should have thought about shelter." said Beast Boy. "I think I'll be able to sneak you into the cabin before I start the camp on a new diet. Everyone who can't teleport or turn into a bird hang onto my arms." said Cammy. Raven, Farris, and Beast Boy didn't argue and disappeared. Sunny Day left to make sure that no one would becoming to her cabin that she shared with Cammy. Everyone else slowly started to blend into the woods around them. "If you let go of me, you'll go back to normal. Try to keep up with me." said Cammy. "New friend Chameleon, this is a marvelous experience. Thanks for sharing with us." said Starfire. "Thanks, no talking from here. Someone might hear us coming." said Cammy.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' Camp:

ta.- Go back and look.

s.t.- Glad you like my story.

anon- Don't worry about it!


	8. Spilling the Secret

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Spilling the Secrets**

Chameleon quickly dropped everyone off in the cabin. "Soon those brother hood dudes will be crying over spilled milk!" said Beast Boy. Everyone rolled their eyes. "See you guys later. I got to get going. " said Cammy. "So after we get rid of that milk stuff, what do we do now?" asked Dustin. "Switch the camp to soy milk?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven slapped him on the back of his head. "I already set up my winds. If they hear any of the brotherhood approaching the cabins, they will alarm us. They'll also tell us if the campers are snapping out of it." said Nari. "Good. Now, Beast Boy, go and help Chameleon. The rest of us are going to need an update." said Robin.

"Well ever since Rose and them left, they started posting guards and sending people into the forest. I also heard on of the 'counselors' have gone missing. That Rouge girl was watching us like hawks, we have six more campers. We only know what three of them can do, the other three doesn't drink the milk, but doesn't try to escape. They watch us and go to the counselors' cabins at weird hours. They're really weird." said Sunny Day.

"They probably were Madame Rouge in disguise. She is like made out of rubber and can imitate any one's appearance and voice. We need to watch out for her. What do the weird campers look like?" asked Robin. "One kid with black hair and pale skin, a blonde girl with a tan, and a red head. All of them are like fifth-teen." said Sunny Day.

"Okay, I say tomorrow, right before lunch we cancel the storm and have you and Cammy pretend you never met us. Sunny Day will go to one of the weird kids and try to get her out of the building. Cammy will surprise Rouge, and then we will come out of our hiding spots and nab Rouge. If you guys already got Mallah, all will be left is Brain and the general." said Robin.

Sunny Day nodded. "So, um. Where's dinner?" asked Cyborg. "All we have is a stash of chips and jerky. They don't serve dinner just in case we get rowdy." said Sunny Day. Cammy and Beast Boy appeared. "Dude, I'm not eating that stuff!" said Beast Boy.

Rose held out her hand. A tree branch came into the window and dropped an apple into her open hand. "More to come." said Rose. Everyone made themselves comfortable and rested for the next day.

Reveiws for Escaping from the enemies camp:

a.t.- Glad you like the story.

ay- Eventually some might. She has reddish blondish curly hair, green eyes, and wears a dark green tunic with green tights and green slippers. She has fair skin.

anon- Glad you think me and the story rocks!


	9. Out of Nowhere

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter nine: Out of nowhere**

Chameleon ran to the table where one of the strange kids sat. "Do you know where counselor Rouge is? There's a fight going on out side!" she asked. The kid looked at Cammy. "Yes, well I will go and see what's going on" she said getting up.

After Rouge stepped out of the cafeteria, Beast Boy (gorilla) jumped on top of Rouge and nabbed her. "What is going on?" asked Rouge. Raven and Farris teleported in front of Madame Rouge. "Rose, Nari. See if we can take this conversation somewhere else." said Farris. Rose made a vine wrap around Rouge and Nari blew them into the forest.

Robin and the rest stepped out from the trees. "What is going on? I'm a camper!" yelled Rouge. "No you're not. You pretend to be so you could spy on the kids to see if they are still brainwashed. I read your mind." said Farris. Rouge changed to her normal self and was about to attack before Sabrian's entire body combusted into flames. "I wouldn't if I were you. Rubber melts toO well." said Sabrina.

"You wouldn't dare child." said Rouge. Sabrina stepped closer to Rouge. Madame Rouge's face started to drip. "Get away from me!" said Rouge starting to struggled. "What does Brain want to use these people for?" demanded Robin.

"You are mistaken child. Just because you got her on your side doesn't mean you could harm me." said Madame Rouge. Sabrina stepped towards Rouge again. Rouge started to struggle. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just get that dreaded girl away from me!" yelled Madame Rouge.

"Sabrina back up. Rouge, start talking." demanded Robin. "He wants to make a super army and attack super heroes' bases." said Rouge. "Nari, take her to the high security prison." said Robin. Nari nodded and Madame Rouge was blown away.

"So dudes, what do we do next?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm hoping lunch, I'm starving!" said Cyborg. "Dude, we should make tofu smores!" said Beast Boy. Raven slapped the back of his head. "We're here on a mission, not a vacation." she said.

"Boyfriend Robin, yes. Please tell us what tactics we shall use to be rid of the Hood of Evil Brothers." said Starfire. "Brother hood of Evil Star. We'll go and take care of the general next." said Robin. "My plants are already searching his cabin for weapons." said Rose. "So are my winds. We don't need any surprises." said Nari. Robin nodded and said, "We should get back to the cabin."

Reviews for Escaping the Enemies' camp:

taa- Okay, I'll read the story.

Guardian of the Universe- Glad you like the story.

anon- Glad you think the story is cool.


	10. Bringing Down the General

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter ten: Bringing down the General**

"So what is the plan again?" asked Sam. "I think we're going to try to lure him out of the cabin with prunes." said Beast Boy. "No, I'm going to have some poor plant grab his dentures and have him chase after them." said Rose. "Lets just get going. Beast Boy, you're up." said Sam. Beast Boy turned into a fly and went through the window that Sam picked open.

Beast Boy sat on the door ledge. A few hours later, Beast Boy flew back over to where Sam and Rose were waiting outside. He changed back and said, "He's coming. Sam be ready. Rose get the vine, I'll call the others." Rose nodded and extended an arm as she looked through the general's cabin window. "I can't believe I forgot my dentures, especially since we're rallying the campers tomorrow. I hate this place, too many kids." said the General.

A vine went through the open window. Rose ducked out of sight. The vine crawled in front of the speechless general and wrapped around the water glass containing his dentures. "No you're not. I'm not letting Brain yell at me for not being able to talk right." sputtered the General taking a knife out of his sleeve.

He threw the knife at the vine. Sam interfered by throwing a knife through the open window and hiding. The knife flew away from the vine. The vine started to go back through the window. The general jumped through the window and ran after it. Rose, Sam, and Beast Boy crawled out of the bushes. "Dude, he's on his way. Can you get Nari to pick us up?" asked Beast Boy. They floated away.

Once in a dark clearing, the vine disappeared and the glass sat on the ground. The general looked around. "Odd, never seen anything like that in all my years." he said. One by one, the heroes walked out from behind the trees and surrounded the General. Rose extended a hand and another vine wrapped up the old man.

"What do you want? I'm just an old man!" said the General. "Dude! What's up with all the villains lying?" asked Beast Boy. "Grass stain, he is telling the truth. He just has been in every battle. Even if he looked your age he would still be old." said Cyborg. "So he'd be two?" asked Raven. "Guys knock it off. General talk." said Robin.

"Brain is going to have the kids start attacking your bases tomorrow. Now let me go. My arthritis is bad enough without a giant vine strangling me to death." said the Genera. "Um, okay. Nari, blow him away." said Robin. Nari nodded and said, "Should he go to the same jail as Rouge?" "No they would just find a way to escape." said Robin. Nari smiled and a gust of wind lifted the general off of the ground and took him away.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' Camp:

bloom- Glad you like the story!

s.t- Thanks!

Guardian of the Universe- Thanks!

taa-Thanks!

a.t.- Thanks!

anon- Glad you like it.


	11. Brain Freeze

Escape from the Enemies' camp

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on . J

**Chapter eleven: Brain Freeze!**

They walked out of the forest, straight for Brain's cabin. Kids came out of the cabins. "Excuse me Mr. Traffic light. What are you doing here?" asked a girl about five years out. Robin scowled. "Dude, we might as well tell them. They might help." said Beast Boy. Robin nodded.

Raven turned to the kids. "You guys have been kidnapped and brainwashed by a group of evil villains. You were going to be used to attack all of the superheroes. We got rid of the stuff brainwashing you and we're going to help you get back to your families." she said. "We're going in so we can kick the bad guy's butts!" said Beast Boy. "Miss, can we help?" asked the five year old girl. "Sure, follow us." said Raven.

The kids followed the titans. "Hey Brain! Come out and play with the kids here!" yelled Beast Boy. Brain sped out of the house. "Hello titans. I see you have destroyed all of my brain wash formula." he said. "Yeah, you really do need a bath." said Beast Boy. Raven slapped him again. "Knock it off, we're about to kick butt here, you two." said Cyborg. "She started it!" said Beast Boy.

"I can assure you that even though you taken everyone from my side, I shall defeat you." said Brain. With that, two machine guns came out of Brain's chair. Raven and Farris put up a shield just in time. "How do we stop this thing?" asked Nari.

"We need to take the glass thingy with the Brain in it off of his chair thingy." said Beast Boy. "Rose knock that thing off his chair. Nari toss it up high. Raven shield us while Farris tries to blow up the chair. We don't need him finding away to attack us." said Robin. They nodded.

A vine slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting villain. The tip of the vine flickered the dome of the Brain's dome. A gust of wind lifted towards the trees. A huge ape sprang out of the shadows yelling "Master!" "Farris, quick. Destroy it!" yelled Robin.

Raven dropped the shield to allow Farris' pink lasers to blow up the stand on wheels. "Mallah, give up!" yelled Robin. Mallah, carrying the Brain, said," Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but we have some friends to visit. Maybe some other time titans!"

"Cyborg arrange for these kids to be sent back to their homes. As for you five, would you like to become titans?" asked Robin. Rose, Farris, and Nari accepted the communicators. "I need to train." said Sabrina. "I need to keep an eye on my sister." said Dustin. "I think I should find the Justice League for people more my age." said Sam. They said they're good byes and left.

Reviews for Escaping from the Enemies' Camp:

mystical powers- Sorry this is the last chapter, and I think it kinda stinks. But my new story Shadows in the Dark, will be out by Tuesday.


End file.
